


Has Anyone Seen Where The Common Sense Has Gone?

by vixseok



Category: GOT7, Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, idk has everything, its a mess, kinda cringey, mostly bts but if youre patient theres got7 and mamamoo, please dont get offended, some smut, theres some sensitive stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixseok/pseuds/vixseok
Summary: Arya refuses to get over her crush with a childhood friend,Victoria won’t admit there’s something going on with her and the transfer student,Namjoon still fumbles over his words in front of drama club captain,Yoongi can’t seem to get rid of the new student that’s obsessing over him,and Short Victoria can’t stop shipping her friends with Jimin.Oh yeah, welcome to Forelsket Academy, senior campus.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> woooo welcome to this mess of a fanfic. buckle up, cause theres huge changes in themes and too many original characters to keep up with. also i dont update very often, so you just have to believe in me. thank you for reading!  
> \- vixseok ^^

The small television in the corner of the room lightened the room. It reminded Jungkook of the dorms, except this television was fuzzy and there was no sound. The room was dimly lit, the sunlight shining through the curtains.   
Jungkook wanted to move. He wanted to bend his legs, stretch his back, stand up and walk around the room.   
But Jungkook may never walk ever again.   
There was a knock on the door.  
“You have visitors.” A nurse said softly to him, her head poking through the door. All he could do was nod. She left, and someone else came in.   
“Hey, Jungkook.” Victoria said. She had a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her hands clamped around it gently, as if she didn’t want to squeeze them to death. Jungkook tried to talk. He opened his mouth, but she shook her head and he closed it.   
“Some of my friends wanted to come and see you. I hope you don’t mind.” She continued. “I’ll have them come in one by one. Taehyung and Jimin are here too.”  
Jungkook nodded. Victoria sat on the end of his bed, facing away from him so he couldn’t see her face. But he knew she looked tired. Her swollen eyes barely able to open, and the dark bags under them signifying her loss of sleep. He didn’t need to see it to know.   
“I bought these flowers. Iris arrangement, the florist recommended it. Arya and Vicky paid for some of it. You remember who they are, right?” Victoria asked.  
He nodded.  
“The others also bought some stuff for you.”   
Jungkook wanted to ask something so badly. He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but only a weak whimper came out.   
“Yoongi didn’t have anything.” Victoria suddenly muttered, like she had just read his mind. She turned around and gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry.”  
He nodded slowly. It’s alright, Jungkook wanted to say. At least one of the people I love still cares about me.


	2. Welcome to Forelsket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOatp-OCw3E <\-- the chapter theme song (yes every chapter has one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf its already been more than a week i thought it had been a few days since i posted the prologue. well, here it is, the awaited first chapter of this mess!  
> \- vixseok

The first day of school. Oh, how exciting.  
Arya closed the car door agonizingly. It was nearing the end of summer, but the weather was still boiling and humid. The sun burned the green grass into bristly brown crisps. The sound of cicadas filled the heavy air, the blowing gusts of hot air felt like fire that burned her skin.  
“Don’t be so negative.” Her mother said, but it lacked energy. Arya rolled her eyes and opened the car boot to haul out her suitcase.  
Hooray, another year of a boarding school. Kind of, she corrected herself. Forelsket Academy was a semi-boarding school, meaning she could go home during the weekends and holidays. She wasn’t locked in the school for an entire year, but still. It wasn’t enjoyable.  
“Can you hurry up?” Her brother grumbled. He sat slumped in the car seat, probably texting his friends how lame his sister was. He didn’t even glance at her.  
She slammed the car boot a little too hard, and was rewarded a glare from her mother.  
“Don’t close the door that hard.” Her mother scolded.  
“Bye, mum.” Arya groaned, ignoring her mother’s scrutiny.  
“Have fun!” Her mother said. “Send me emails everyday.”  
“Yeah, whatever.”  
Her mother scoffed and started the car. As it drove off, she honked her horn at Arya.  
Arya sighed and stared at the dormitory building. It was an old building, dating all the way back to the Victorian Era. The bricks were rugged and red coloured, the weather not giving the paint job any mercy. The ivys had recently been cut down, but the dark lines on the bricks left a trace of it. The windows weren't completely barred, but there were three bars crossing each other, like an equal sign with a line through it. Apparently some kid had tried to jump out the window.  
As she dragged herself through the gates, she spotted many students saying their goodbyes to their parents. She spotted someone familiar in the crowd. A friend.  
“Victoria!” Arya called out. Her friend turned around.  
“Hello!” Victoria smiled, but it was a very tired smile. “How was India?”  
“Great.” Arya replied. “My cousin’s wedding was lit.”  
She realised a boy was standing next to Victoria. He was incredibly handsome, she had to admit. The boy looked young and had the sex appeal of a man. Except now the boy was nervously drawing a dragon in the dirt with his foot.  
Victoria noticed her staring.  
“Oh yeah. Arya, this is Jungkook. He’s my family friend.” She said and turned to the boy. “Jungkook, this is Arya. She’s a good friend of mine.”  
“Hello, noona.” Jungkook said shyly. When he smiled, he looked a little like a rabbit. He seemed awfully familiar, but she shrugged it off. Victoria probably showed a picture of him once.  
“Just call me Arya.” Arya said.  
“Now that introductions are done.” Victoria clapped her hands together. “Lets get our student cards.”  
The student cards were basically their identity cards. It had a picture of the student, which class and dorm room they were in and their student code.  
“So what’s the deal with Jungkook?” Arya asked when he was out of earshot. He was walking in front of them. Because, well, he had longer legs and took bigger strides.  
“Jungkook’s my dad’s boss’ son.” Victoria replied. “I have to make sure he settles in, since he went to a different junior high school.”  
“Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook?”  
“Yep. That’s the one.”  
“Isn’t he…?” Arya trailed off, waiting for an answer.  
“Yeah. He is.” She nodded.  
“He’s pretty good-looking though.”  
“That’s gross. He’s younger than you.” She added: “Paedophile.”  
“It’s just an one year difference.” Arya pretended to be offended and gasped. Victoria laughed. “Well, he’s taken already anyway.”  
“Such a shame.” Someone said.  
They turned around to find Vicky (otherwise known as the shorter Victoria), standing there and grinning like a fool.  
“Hey!” Arya greeted her. “How was your holidays?”  
“Went to Bali! Got sunburnt. It was cool.” She replied. Vicky was incredibly short, and looked especially short as she stood next to her suitcase that was almost the same size as her. And as she had said, her skin was still red and peeling from her sunburns.  
“Lets get one person to get all the cards. It’ll be quicker.” Victoria suggested. “Paper scissors rock?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Arya said.  
They took out their hands.  
“Paper, scissors, rock!”  
Rock, paper, paper.  
“Vicky, good luck.” Arya laughed and slapped her on the arm. She frowned and turned to the crowd.  
“Don’t die, Vicky!” Victoria called out.  
“Get fucked!” She called back.  
They waited awkwardly for a few minutes. Usually, Arya and Victoria would talk about something like Bring Me the Horizon. But with Jungkook’s presence, it would be awkward fangirling in front of him.  
“There's a lot more people this year.” Vicky was panting as she finally appeared from the crowd, her hand gripping four student cards. “All the first year dorms are full.”  
“Really? That's a first.” Victoria said as she was handed her card. “Who would want to come to THIS school?”  
“I mean, it's meant to be a high-performing school.” Arya said.  
“What a joke.” She scoffed.  
“Which room are you in?”  
“209.” Victoria replied.  
“Same!”  
“Me too!” Vicky exclaimed. “We’re all in the same room. Again!”  
“Well, lets go then.” Arya said.  
“I have to go with Jungkook.” Victoria groaned. “Make sure he knows where he’s going.”  
“Ah, you don't have to, Victoria-noona.” Jungkook said. “I have friends.”  
“Wow, really?” She said sarcastically. He looked at her with frustration. “You know that if I don't come with you, your parents will cut me.”  
He sighed with a smile on his face and didn’t argue. She pushed him at his shoulder to move as he respectfully bowed to the girls.  
“See you later, Victoria!” Vicky said. “Don't do anything inappropriate!”  
Victoria ignored her. Arya saw Jungkook whisper something to her, and she elbowed him.  
“Lets go.” Vicky said. Arya nodded and they went into the dormitory building. Inside was hot and the air was suffocating. The building didn't have efficient cooling systems other than pathetic fans on the roof. If they tried installing air cons, the whole building could collapse. So the students and staff had to somehow survive.  
Arya remembered being told that a decade or two ago, a boy had died in room 206 of heat stroke. And now his ghost haunts that room. Bad luck to anyone who got that room.  
“What’s your new neighbourhood like?” Vicky asked.  
“It’s great!” Arya replied. “There’s this really nice park nearby. You should come visit one day.”  
“But it’s so far!”  
“Distance is nothing in friendship.”  
“What friendship?” She joked. “I’ll come when the others come. So SOMEONE can pick me up.”  
That someone was obviously Victoria.  
“I’ll have to send invitations.” Arya said. “We still haven't fully moved in. Like, there's still boxes lying around because we don't know where to put stuff.”  
“Take your time.” Vicky said. Then she grinned. “How’s Kim Taehyung?”  
“No.”  
“Have you guys gotten together yet?”  
“Stop.”  
“Have you guys at least gone on a date?”  
“Stop.”  
“Do you guys still talk everyday?”  
“Stop.”  
“You’re such a bore.” She pouted.  
“I’ll stop being ‘a bore’ when you stop being fucking annoying.” Arya said. She stopped walking and stopped in front of a door. “209. We’re here.”  
She twisted the round knob and pushed. The door was heavy, and she had to put her entire body on it for it to open.  
The room was quite small. On the left and right walls were two bunk beds, the space in between the two beds only about three metres. In front of them were two storage trunks for their belongings. The square window was in the centre of the far wall, a long desk with four chairs underneath. And then there was the red beanbag slumped in the middle of the room.  
“I’m top bunk!” Vicky ran in and threw her jacket onto the top bed of the left bunk. She literally jumped onto the ladder and scurried up like she was a squirrel.  
“Same!” Arya climbed up to the top bed on the right bunk. She lay down, the mattress cold cooling her hot body (curse the weather). “Victoria will get bottom bunk then.”  
“We’re such assholes.”  
Arya shrugged.  
As if on cue, Victoria arrived at the dorm. She almost tripped over her own bags as she walked in breathless. When she could finally catch her breath, she frowned at them.  
“You’re bottom bunk.” Vicky pointed, trying not to laugh. Victoria turned to the bed with an exasperated look and threw her bags down in defeat. It would’ve been perfect if she had dropped to her knees.  
“Fine.” She sighed. “Because I’m very mature, I won't fight.”  
“You’re ‘mature’.” Arya sniggered. “You're the youngest out all of us.”  
“Then act like you’re fucking older.”  
“Hey, watch your fucking language!” Vicky slammed her pillow right into Victoria’s face. Arya heard the wind being knocked out of her as she stumbled backwards. She swore as she fell flat onto her bed with a loud thud.  
“Are you ok?” Arya asked without checking. She found what happened hysterical, but was a little worried for her friend. She got a muffled response that sounded something like ‘egntrho’.  
“Well, well, if it isn’t the Three Muppeters.” Someone snickered as they were leaning at the door. Arya’s heart skipped a beat and she took a deep breath in.  
“Tae, Jiminie! Hello!” Vicky said as the two boys strolled into their room.  
“How’d you know which room we were in?” Arya asked. Taehyung turned at the sound of her voice and gave her a cheeky box-shaped grin. She grinned back at him.  
“Vicky sent a text.” Jimin replied as he sat down on the vacant bed. Vicky sent a wink at her that was awfully suspicious.  
“Wow, disappointing.” Namjoon dawdled into the room, slightly ducking to avoid the door frame. His clunky glasses sat at the tip of his nose. “How dare you not say hi to me?”  
“No one wants to say hi to you.” Vicky said.  
“Hi, Joonie.” Victoria said, her voice still muffled. He seemed proud of himself.  
“Don’t slobber all over my pillow!”  
“Fuck you I’ll vomit all over it.”  
“I will fucking kill you.”  
“I’m already dead on the inside. What difference does it make?”  
“You two, stop fighting.” Namjoon ordered. Both of them shut up immediately.  
Most of the time, Namjoon was a nerdy boy with a soft heart, and everyone knew he was adorable and sweet. But sometimes he had complete authority over people, like he could control minds. It was kind of scary, Arya thought.  
“Arya~!” Taehyung leaned over her bed, breaking her thoughts. He looked up at her with puppy eyes. He was so gorgeous, she tried not to hyperventilate. Taehyung’s eyes were kind of droopy, giving him a childish look. Not that he didn't seem like a child already.  
“Tae-Tae~!” Arya giggled. “How was your holidays?”  
“Bad!”  
“Why?!”  
“Because you moved away from us!” His voice cracked at the end of the sentence. “I missed you!”  
Jimin stood up and walked to her bed, also leaning over and shook the frame.  
“How could you, Arya?” He joined in the whining.  
Arya had been living in the same little village just outside of town with Jimin and Taehyung for as long as she could remember. They would play in the fields together, and talk about the latest show that was broadcasting on tv. They went to the same kindergarten, the same schools, the same tuitions, the same everything.  
However, Arya moved to the other side of the city at the end of last year. This caused distress among the two boys. Especially Taehyung, who was less sensible. He was the youngest in his family, but took care of his nephews and nieces, making him a boy with a strange personality. Jimin always had to keep him in check.  
“I’m sorry! My mum wanted to move closer to her job!” Arya said. She must’ve sounded a little hurt because Jimin ceased his ruckus.  
“Ah, don’t worry too much about us.” He said and playfully saluted. “We understand!”  
“Nooo!” Taehyung continued to pretend-sob, and was rocking the bed back and forth.  
Taehyung had a cute little mole on the bottom of his nose. You could only spot it if you looked closely. And knowing him all these years, she knew. Arya booped it, and he paused.  
“I’ll come over to your place in the holidays everyday. I promise.” She said. He looked triumphant as he cheered and jumped up and down. On Victoria’s bed. Bad move.  
“Taehyung, get your stinky feet off.” Victoria kicked at his legs, which probably didn’t hurt cause he didn’t even wince. But he complied and stood back down on the ground.  
“We better get ready for class.” Namjoon said. “Jimin, Taehyung. Lets go.”  
“OK!” Taehyung ran to the door, but not before turning back to Arya. “Bye-bye!”  
“Bye!” She waved as the three boys left the room. It was silent for a moment before Arya predicted her fate and it happened.  
“Ah, you two are so cute!” Vicky started squealing- no- screaming. She clapped her hands together twice. “Get MARRIED already!”  
“Can I be your bridesmaid?” Victoria asked innocently. It probably wasn’t meant to be, but it just sounded like a child had asked.  
“Shut the fuck up ok?” Arya grumbled as she came down the ladder. “We’re not cute. And we’re definitely not getting married.”  
“Poppycock.” Vicky said. “You two are getting married.”  
“No.”  
“I’ll arrange it.”  
“Arranged marriages are illegal.”  
“Then I’ll fly both of you to Africa or something.”  
“Which country in Africa?” Victoria asked.  
“I dunno.” Vicky shrugged. “Wherever the plane crashes, because I can’t fly a plane.”  
They laughed at the thought of the short Vicky tying Arya and Taehyung in ropes and stuffing them in a bag. And then horribly crashing to their deaths.  
“We should get ready for class before the teachers kick us out.” Victoria said. She stood up and stretched her arms up.  
“Hm, you’re right.” Vicky sounded dejected. “I wish we had our first day off.”  
“Same.” Arya gumbled. 

☆

“Arya, I hate revolution history!” Jimin twisted around in his chair so he was facing her and rested his head on her.  
“Same.” She sighed as she scribbled down the last of her notes. “Too much writing.”  
“Too much to remember!” He said. “My little brain can’t fit that much.”  
“You’re still considered a top student though.”  
“That’s true, I guess.” Jimin looked up at her and grinned mischievously. “How is it going with you and Tae?”  
Arya threw her pencil down. She should’ve expected this.  
“Good.”  
“Yeah?”  
“No, obviously not.” She groaned. “I mean yeah, we’re good friends-”  
“Just good friends?” He asked.  
“Fine. GREAT friends. But other than that, there’s nothing.”  
“Whatever~.” Jimin hummed and traced the graffiti on the desk with his pinky. Unlike Vicky, he didn’t like to push too much.  
“Arya! Chim-Chim!” Taehyung called from the door of the classroom.  
“Kids, hurry up. It’s lunchtime.” Vicky’s head was poking out, and suddenly Namjoon’s head poked out on top of hers.  
“Hurry up.” He repeated monotonically.  
“They would be cute together if Namjoon weren’t already with Jin.” Jimin said as he searched for his lunch in his bag.  
“They got together?” Arya asked.  
“No. But they will.”  
She laughed and grabbed her lunchbox.  
The group would always sit on the rooftop of the school building. It was a bit windy, but it was quiet and no one else sat up there other than a few loners.  
“Ah, why do you only have blueberries?” Taehyung asked worriedly.  
“I ate my lunch at recess.” Arya chuckled. “I was hungry.”  
“You only had a ham sandwich and carrots.” Jimin said.  
“You need to eat more, Arya!” Taehyung shrieked and passed her pieces of bulgogi beef. “I made these myself!”  
“But I’m fu-”  
“Eat! More!”  
Arya heard Vicky and Jimin whisper to each other excitedly. Namjoon silently ate his food while reading a poetry book. (“It’s not a book with poetry, it’s a book about poetry.” Namjoon had corrected).  
They heard the door open, and Victoria appeared, looking a little flustered and annoyed. She was muttering under her breath.  
“What’s wrong?” Jimin asked as she sat down with them.  
“That kid is gonna get it.” She said, her tone poisonous. “Embarrassing himself (and me!) in front of HIM.”  
“Who’s this ‘kid’?”  
“Jungkook, of course!” Victoria groaned and put her face in her hands.  
“What happened?” Arya asked and took a bite of the bulgogi beef. It tasted really good. “Explain.”  
“Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook?” Namjoon asked.  
“Yeah. That kid.” Victoria said. “The nerve. Where is his shame?”  
“Isn't he the boy that likes Yoongi-hyung?”  
“Yes!” She snapped. He frowned at her attitude. She decided to speak nicely. “Yes, he likes- no- obsessed with Yoongi-hyung.”  
“What did he do?”  
“Yoongi was walking past the field, and Jungkook thought it was a GREAT idea to kick the soccer ball as hard as he could in his direction. And it nearly decapitated Yoongi! I had to apologise so hard, I practically went on my knees!”  
“You’re gonna to get killed.” Arya commented.  
“And it’s not even my fault!” She sighed. “That little shit.”  
“Speak of the devil.” Namjoon hissed as the sound of the door opened silenced them. A gust of cool air bought a shiver down Arya’s spine. It felt like the devil had truly arrived.  
“I thought you guys would be up here.” Yoongi glared at them. Despite being the school vice-captain, he wasn’t wearing his blazer, his shirt was half-tucked in and his tie was hanging crookedly.  
“Hello Yoongi-hyung.” Arya said casually. He turned to her. There was a moment when Yoongi's gaze softened, but it immediately hardened again.  
“Greetings, everyone!” Yoongi’s good friend, Jin, popped out from behind. He was the drama captain, and had the looks that every boy and girl would scream about. “Namjoon! Thanks again for helping me pass the final exams last year.”  
“Uh, my pleas- I mean- n-no problem, Jin-hyung.” Namjoon awkwardly tapped on his cheek. It was a cute habit of his when he was nervous, Arya thought. Jin seemed to think so too as he giggled and covered his mouth while doing so. She swore she saw Jimin and Vicky elbow Namjoon from both sides.  
“Victoria.” Yoongi’s growl caught everyone’s attention and dampened the mood again.  
“Yeah?” Victoria coughed a little and tried to hide the fact that she wanted to jump off the building.  
“Are you friends with Jeon Jungkook?”  
“Me? Pff, no, what are you talking abou-” She took one glance at his face and looked down pathetically. “Yeah. I am.”  
“Can you keep that brat far away from me?” He asked harshly. “REALLY far away from me. I don't want to see him or hear him. And I definitely don't want him touching me. Understood?”  
“Well, that’s hard. I’m not his mother, it’s not like he listens to m- Stop giving me that look!” Victoria whined and puffed her cheeks out angrily. “I’ll try my best, ok?”  
“Tch.” He spun around and begun walking away. But he stopped. “Victoria?”  
“What?”  
“Congratulate your sister for me.” He said. She almost spat her food. “No, I’m joking. See you around.”  
Jin waved at them as they left the rooftop with the sound of a door slamming. They still looked at the door in silence for a while.  
“Did he just joke?” Victoria was shocked as she turned back to them.  
“Today is going to be a good day for you.” Namjoon claimed. “If Yoongi jokes to you, it’s a good omen.”  
“What the fuck I didn't know you believed in spiritual stuff.” Vicky said.  
“I don’t. It’s a balance of probabilities.” He explained. “Every time he’s joked, something good happen-”  
“Should I jump off the building instead?” Victoria asked.  
“Don’t cut me off!”  
“Jeez, sorry dad.”  
“D-Dad?” He looked confused and flustered.  
“Yeah, you’re our dad.” Jimin said.  
“And who’s the mum?” Vicky asked teasingly.  
“Jin’s the mum.”  
“WHAT?” Namjoon looked furious. Jimin and Vicky high fived each other and cheered: “Yeah!”, as if they had just won a basketball game or something.  
Taehyung laughed next to Arya, and she couldn’t help but laugh too. 

☆

“What medium are you using?” Vicky asked.  
“Watercolour.” Arya replied.  
“Same!”  
“Bro, watercolour is the best.”  
The two girls sat down at a table. It was always just the two of them sitting at this particular table. The one that was in the corner of the art club room. The tables and chairs were really small, like they belonged in a kindergarten. It didn’t help from the fact that they were colourful. Papers of artwork hung from the ceiling on strings that zigzagged across the room.  
“Hey, look who it is.” Vicky nodded to someone behind Arya.  
She turned and almost turned back around. Taehyung had come into the room. He was at the front, collecting folders (probably for the Photography Club). Like a psychic, Taehyung stopped and snuck a look at Arya. He smiled slyly. That handsome devil.  
“In all seriousness,” Vicky broke their moment, which kind of pissed Arya off. “When are you gonna tell him?”  
“I’m not.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because it’ll ruin everything.” Arya said. “What if he doesn't like me back? What if he takes it badly? What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? What if he hates me?”  
“You’ve known each other for what, 11 years?”  
“12 years.” She corrected.  
“Exactly.” Vicky said. “You’ve known each other for so long. Tae’s not suddenly gonna ditch you forever if you confess. Besides, he’s not that type of person. He’s made out of fairy floss, soft and sweet. You do-” She stopped and stared ahead.  
“I do what?” Arya asked. “Vic-”  
Vicky suddenly kicked her.  
“Ow, what the fu-”  
“Look up~.”  
Arya looked up at where the voice was coming from and screamed. Really loudly.  
“Tristan! What are you doing?” She tried nervously laughing it off. The boy was delighted that he had scared her.  
“Nothing.” Tristan said with a sneaky tone. He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. “How are you?”  
“Good!” She replied. “How are you?”  
Arya swore she saw him flinch.  
“I’m good.” Tristan was lying. She’ll have to ask him later.  
“Hey!” Taehyung ran over and playfully karate-chopped Tristan on the head. “Don't touch Arya, she's mine!”  
“Nooo!” He whined and pretended to cry like a little kid. Which he was awfully good at.  
“You have Tom already!”  
“Noo!”  
“Guys, quieten down!” Arya hissed. They were causing a scene, as most of the club was staring at them. Some of them looked curious, and others looked downright annoyed.  
“Hello, Vicky!” Tristan waved to her like he had just noticed her. She smiled.  
“Hi Tristan!” Vicky said. “What are you two children doing here?”  
“We’re here to get the Photography Club folders.”  
“Come on, before the club captain yells at us.” Taehyung said to Tristan. He nodded.  
“Bye bye!” He said to the girls and followed Taehyung out of the room. Arya had a moment of silence.  
“Did you hear what he said?” Vicky squealed. “‘Don't touch Arya, she's mine’? He likes you! It’s meant to be!”  
“Ah, shush.” Arya said. “He says that to everyone.”  
“He doesn’t say that to me.”  
“That’s because you’re a nobody.”  
“You’re so mean!” Vicky cried. “Why don’t you think he likes you?”  
“Because he doesn’t.” Arya said confidently. “Tae’s friendly with everyone. Besides, who would like me?”  
“Don’t say that! You’re pretty, caring and smart! Who wouldn’t like you?”  
“Tae.” She said. “I’m such a negative person, and he’s literally the definition of optimism. All I’d do is bring him down.”  
Vicky sighed and shook her head. But she didn’t say anything else as she picked up her paintbrush.

☆

Victoria groaned as she sat down at a random desk. By herself.  
She absolutely despised Literature Club. But she had to attend because her parents said so and her sister is a legend in the club. The younger sibling had to be a legend too, right?  
Wrong. Victoria also had a love for writing. However, it was different from her sister’s. Her sister loved the complexity of concepts and ideas, but she loved the strange stories and characters that came out of it, as well as writing her own sometimes. She would secretly write tales about her friends, but she was never brave enough to share them.  
Victoria groaned again as she swung her head back and closed her eyes. Everyone else went to their clubs early because they had each other. She had nothing but her anxiety and small will to live.  
“Do you mind if I sit here?”  
Victoria opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar face. It was a boy. He was wearing an embroidered blazer, the sort that third-years wore. But if he was a third-year, why couldn’t she recognise him? She was good at faces.  
“Yeah, sure.” She said cautiously. He sat down at the desk next to her and put his bag on his desk. He fumbled around inside for his stationary.  
“So,” The boy wanted to chat. Gross. Chatting. “How did you manage to get in this hellhole?”  
Oh, maybe this won’t be so bad, Victoria thought.  
“My sister is practically a legend. It’s obviously scientifically passed down through genes.” She said. He laughed, and it sounded like a seal. A cute seal. Was it weird comparing people’s laugh to seals? “What about you?”  
“My dad teaches literature at this school.” He replied.  
“Oh, who’s your dad?”  
“Mr Jung.”  
“Ah, I have him this year for literature. He’s a nice lad- I mean- man. He’s a nice man.” Wow, way to make things weird, she thought as she pinched herself in her mind.  
“Who is your sister?” The boy asked.  
“Louisa Zhang.”  
“Oh I know her. She is a legend.” He said. “What’s your name?”  
“Victoria.” She replied.  
“I’m Hoseok.” Hoseok smiled, and it looked like the sun that was shining on a dead, barren pasture. “Lets hope we survive.”  
“How do I survive when I’m already dead on the inside?”  
“Don’t say that!” He said. “I think you’re a lovely person.”  
“We just met.” Victoria said.  
“So? I think it’s a good thing that I already think you’re a lovely person.”  
“I guess.”  
That turned awkward, she thought. You just made it sound like you don’t like him. But I do like him. Why am I like this, she wanted to scream.  
“Are you in second year?” Hoseok tried again.  
“Yeah. Are you new?” Victoria asked.  
“Uh huh. I transfered cause my dad said this school was good.” He replied.  
“Good luck with that.”  
He laughed, but it was soon cut off by the entrance of the club captain. Her sister.  
“Good afternoon, writers.” Louisa said. “I see that we have new members this year.”  
“Cause new students come every year, dumbass.” Victoria muttered.  
She spent most of the time listening to other people read and analyse the text. It’s not like she can sleep, her sister will tell their parents. And her parents will get mad. She didn’t like her parents getting mad.  
“Jung Hoseok?”  
Victoria jumped as Hoseok quickly stood up, his chair screeching against the ground.  
“Yes, captain?” He asked politely. It was obvious he had almost dozed off.  
“Read page 31, the second text.” Louisa ordered. He cleared his throat and began to read.  
“Morning's soft air, touching everything with such care, caresses a young face, in a quiet secluded place.Smile planted strong, heart beating on. Only one thing is on her mind, and that is summertime.” Hoseok recited with such emotion, Victoria thought she was in the drama club. The more she looked at him, the charming he seemed to get. She just wanted to reach over and floof up his orange hair.  
Then Hoseok smirked at her and winked.  
Fuck this.


	3. How to Sports 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vw4RgDCMMhk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i know its been more than a week but im sorry ok i have to study and get that 99.95 ATAR (only australians will understand ;-;)  
> anyway, enjoy!  
> \- vixseok

“Hoseok-ah, can you pass me the drink bottle?” Jin asked. He reached his arm out out and waved it around. He couldn’t quite reach it.   
“Yeah, sure.” Hoseok glanced up from his phone and gently tossed the bottle to Jin, who caught it. He opened the cap and squeezed it a few times. Then Jin squeezed it at Yoongi’s direction. The water spray hit him like bullets.   
“What the fuck?” He growled and glared at Jin. His black hair was slightly damp, and it dripped down his face.   
“Yoongi, you gotta relax for once in your miserable life.” Jin stated. “You work too hard.”  
“I would if that bastard Bambam actually did his work. I can’t let Elizabeth do it all on her own.” Yoongi went back to typing vigorously on his laptop.   
“But you’ve been sitting there for hours! You need a rest! Right, Hoseok?”  
Silence.  
“Hoseok?”   
Even the vicious Yoongi turned around to look at the boy, and was mildly intrigued by him.   
“What?” Hoseok looked up from his phone, clueless.   
“You’ve been texting someone a lot lately.” Jin said. “Who is it?”  
“Just this second year girl in the Literature Club.” He replied casually.   
“Ah,” He nodded slowly. “Is it Victoria?”  
“Do you know her?” He asked with a surprised looked.   
“Of course! She’s a friend of ours.” Jin said. He turned to Yoongi. “Right, Yoongi?”  
“Not until she gets that brat off my back.” He grumbled, still wiping water off the desk. Jin ignored him.   
“So, Hoseok-ah.” He smirked at Hoseok. “Do you have a crush on her?”  
“What? No!” Hoseok said a little too quickly. “She’s just a friend.”  
“It’s ok if you have a crush on her! She’s a lovely girl!”   
“But I don't.”  
Hoseok did have a crush on her. But he didn't trust his own feelings. Not yet. Not after what his ex-girlfriend did to him. He didn't trust emotions, because he simply didn’t understand what people truly felt.   
“Victoria’s a very nice girl!” Jin continued, dismissing his protests. “She’s good friends with Namjoonie and Vicky, and some other people. I don't know them too well.”   
“Cool. What other clubs is she in?” Hoseok asked, trying not to seem too interested.  
“She’s in music club with Yoongi, and film club with me!”  
“What about sports?”  
“She’s against sports.”  
“Does she like dogs?”  
“She loves anything that classifies as a living thing, so yes.” Jin replied. “Why are you asking me? You can ask her.”  
“But I don't want it to feel like I’m interrogating her.”   
“It’s not like she cares. She loves answering questions.”   
“She does?”  
“No, I was kidding. She hates questions.” Jin laughed. Hoseok gave him a bitter look, and he stopped. “Ok, fine. Yoongi knows her better.”  
“No I don’t.” Yoongi responded fast. So he was listening to their conversation.   
“Stop being so harsh on her! It’s not her fault that Jeon Jungkook is obsessed with you!” Jin said and sprayed water at him again. This time it landed right on his laptop.  
“I will fucking k-” Yoongi grabbed the lamp and was about to hit Jin with it when-  
“Who’s Jeon Jungkook?” Hoseok asked. The two boys turned to him in shock, their hands still in mid-air.   
“You don't know... Jeon Jungkook?”   
“Nope.”  
“Child, you have much to learn.” Jin said seriously. He put the drink bottle down, but didn't look up. “He’s Yoongi’s secret admirer. Except it’s not a secret, and everyone knows.”  
“He’s in first-year, he just moved to this school. Jungkook basically tries to impress Yoongi every time he sees him which results in Yoongi nearly dying.”  
“Oh. So he’s gay for Yoongi?” Hoseok asked.   
“Yeah, if you put it that way.” Jin shrugged.  
“Please do NOT put it that way.” Yoongi mumbled. He closed his eyes and shook his head like it was aching.   
It had been a month since Hoseok met Jin and Yoongi, and they still surprised him. Their friendship seemed so unique, he had never quite seen it before. They had so much in common, but they refused to admit it.   
Hoseok and Jin got along well, because they were both silly and comical. They also both had a button to turn off their hyperactiveness.   
Yet Hoseok was closer to Yoongi. The boy seemed intrigued at Hoseok’s constant optimism and selflessness. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Yoongi appeared to be a cold, rude and logical person. But deep within, he had a careful side that often showed with Hoseok.   
“So what does Victoria have to do with Jungkook?” Hoseok asked.  
“They’re childhood friends.” Jin replied. “Almost like cousins. And I guess Yoongi wants Victoria to get Jungkook off his ass.” He grinned mischievously. “Why, are you getting protective, Hoseok-ah?”  
“What? No!”   
“Aww, that’s cute.” Jin cooed. “Don't worry. Victoria already has a protection squad. Her group are very close.”   
“I wasn't worrying.” Hoseok frowned.  
“Do you want to join the protection squad?”  
“No!”  
Yoongi muttered to himself as the other two were arguing really loudly. He slammed the desk. Hoseok and Jin stopped and stared in dread.  
“Can you two shut the fuck up already.” He hissed. “Besides, Jin. Why haven't you asked Namjoon out yet?”  
Jin’s face turned as red as a tomato. He opened his mouth to talk, but only a weak gasp came out. Hoseok smirked.  
“Oh, who is this Namjoon?” He asked teasingly.  
“No-”   
“It’s Jin’s crush.” Yoongi interrupted. He turned his laptop around to show a picture of a group of friends. He pointed to the really tall one. “He’s friends with Victoria and Arya.”  
How many people are in their group, Hoseok thought to himself. There were around 7 people, all standing at different heights and looking completely different from each other. He spotted Victoria, who was wearing an all black outfit, standing next to this Namjoon. His hair was dyed slightly dark green, and it looked as if it naturally flicked up. He was very stylish despite still looking like a nerd. He was wearing denim jeans and a black and White lined shirt, fitted with thick black glasses and textbooks in his hands.   
“Aww, he’s so cute!” Hoseok said. “You two would be so cute together!”  
“Shut up ok!” Jin said hysterically. “He doesn't even like me! He has a fear of me, he doesn’t even look at me when talking!”  
Hoseok and Jin proceeded to shout at each other. Yoongi turned back to his work in such satisfaction that he had to hide his smile. 

☆

Arya absolutely hated the Summer Games. The humid air made her skin feel icky, and she couldn’t even wear long sleeves because it was way too hot. How was she supposed to do sports in this weather?  
She sat in the shaded stands with Vicky, Victoria and Namjoon, who all seemed equally uncomfortable with the horrid weather.  
“Why can’t we have an indoor stadium?” Vicky grumbled, slapping on some sunscreen. “Why can’t we do this in spring?”  
“‘Summer Games’ sounds better.” Namjoon said.   
“Whose side on you on?”  
“There are sides in this?”  
She sighed exasperatedly.   
“When is the 16 year old boys 100m sprint again?” Arya asked.   
“10:35.” Vicky looked at the timetable. “So that’s in 10 minutes.”  
“Wow, great maths.” Victoria scoffed. She was on her phone. Again. Her obsession was getting worse and worse. She would never get off of her phone (even in class, Namjoon had said with concern). Damn, it was worse than Arya’s phone habits.   
“Why are you always on your phone these days?” She asked in curiosity.   
“What do you mean? I’m always on my phone.” Victoria replied without looking up.   
“Well yeah. But you’re on your phone more often these days.”   
“Ok.”  
“What ‘ok’?” Arya asked. She leaned over to and to see what was on her phone. She recognised the white and blue bubbles on the left and right side of the phone respectively. “Are you texting?”  
“Maybe.” She replied.   
“Do you have a boyfriend now?” Vicky asked.   
“What? No.”  
“Who are you texting? Show me!” She lunged and caught Victoria off guard, grabbing the phone. She jumped up ran a few steps away.   
“What is it?” Arya asked. She went after Vicky for a glimpse.  
“Give me back my phone!” Victoria yelled, but made no action to take it back. Instead, she stayed sitting down and folded her arms. She only seemed slightly annoyed. Namjoon ignored their conflict as he continued to highlight words in his textbook.   
“Lit boi?” Vicky asked. She grinned impishly. “Oh, who is this?”  
“It’s just someone from the Literature Club.” Victoria explained rather calmly. It kind of scared Arya.  
“What’s his name?” She asked as she looked over Vicky’s shoulder. The texts were nothing out of the ordinary, but to Vicky, it was someone to ship Victoria with.   
“Not telling.” Victoria crossed her arms and pouted. “Can I have my phone back now?”  
Vicky was about to reply ‘no’ when someone from behind snatched the phone out of her hands, like an eagle snatching a rabbit off the ground. She shrieked.   
“Yah, Vicky! Give Victoria back her phone.”   
“Jin!” Vicky exclaimed.   
Jin laughed. His laugh sounded a lot like a windshield wiper. He held the phone right above his head so she couldn’t take it. But there was another boy next to him, someone unfamiliar to Arya. He seemed to be deep in his own thoughts.   
“Here, Victoria.” Jin passed the phone back to her.   
“Thanks mum.” Victoria joked.   
“That’s right. I’m your mum.” He said proudly. Arya swore she heard Vicky cough and say: “And Namjoon is the dad.”  
“Does that mean I have to call you mum now?” The stranger boy asked.   
“No, that’s creepy. We’re practically the same age.” Jin said.   
“Pardon me,” Vicky said. “But who is this? You haven’t introduced him.”  
“Oh! Yes, I haven’t!” Jin clapped his hands together. “Everyone, this is Jung Hoseok. Hoseok, this is Vicky. That’s Arya and Namjoon. Victoria, you know him.”  
“Yes I do.” She gave Hoseok a shy smile. “Have you finished your analysis on Jane Eyre yet?”  
“Nope. Haven't even started yet.” Hoseok smiled back at her. His smile was the opposite, confident and sweet. He appeared to be a very amiable person, and it usually wasn’t someone Victoria would like. But Arya was wrong.   
Vicky glanced back and forth at Victoria and Hoseok. She was making a connection, her face fixed in an immersed scowl. Arya had a bad feeling when her eyes lit up like fireworks.  
“Oh, so this is lit boi!” Vicky said suddenly.   
Victoria’s eyes widened and she blushed. Hoseok didn’t seem to be any less embarrassed as he chuckled and scratched his neck nervously.   
Arya couldn’t handle tension that engulfed and suffocated them.   
“We should- uh- go now.” Jin broke the silence. “Come on, Hoseok. You have tennis.”   
“Oh yeah, um.” Hoseok said annd nodded to them. “Bye guys.”   
When Jin and Hoseok left, Victoria screamed into her hands. She leaned back against Namjoon and kicked her legs in the air.   
“Aw, you and lit boi are so cute!” Vicky squealed.   
“We’re not a couple!” She continued screaming. “It’s gonna be so weird now!”  
“No it’s not! I’ve done this before!”   
Arya couldn’t help but laugh, because it was so obvious that the two had some sort of interest in each other. And both of them were avoiding it.   
“He didn’t even say ‘hello’ to me.” Namjoon muttered sadly to himself. Victoria stopped. She looked up and patted his head gently.  
“Don’t worry Joonie.” She said to comfort him, but didn’t say anything else.   
“Arya, Taehyung is calling you.” Vicky said.   
“What?” Arya took out her phone, but there was nothing.  
“No, not your phone! Look at the tracks.”  
Arya squinted her eyes to look at the tracks. The sun was shining too bright for her to see properly, but she spotted Taehyung at the fence. He was leaning over dangerously.  
“Arya!” He called out. He waved at her aggressively with that huge box-smile that she adored.   
“Tae-Tae!” Arya waved back. She couldn’t help but notice the multiple ribbons pinned on his shirt. “Good luck!”  
“Thank yoouu! I’ll win gold for you!” Taehyung gave her a thumbs up.   
“O-Oh. Ok! I’ll look forward to it!” She felt like her voice crack and gave him a thumbs up back.   
He laughed and jogged back to the starting line, where Jimin was waiting for him.   
“I bet he’ll win.” Vicky said.   
“Maybe… I mean Jimin is pretty good.” Victoria said.   
“Ok, fine. If Taehyung wins, you owe me bubble tea.”  
“Same!” Arya chirped. She didn’t want to doubt Jimin, but she really thought that Taehyung would win.  
“Me too.” Namjoon said.   
“Urgh, I’m broke guys. And Namjoon, you work at Starbucks.” Victoria sighed in defeat. “Fine.”  
The four watched as the runners lined up at the start, ranging from short to tall, slim to plump. There was still some time for the runners to stretch, and Arya watched Taehyung.  
“‘He looks good when he’s stretching’, right? Is that what you’re thinking right now? ” Vicky mocked her in a high pitched voice and flicked her hair.   
“I am not thinking that right now!” Arya frowned. She was thinking that. Taehyung wasn’t a super buff athlete, but he was as fit as a person could be. He had a chiseled jawline and had a symmetrical face. What’s not to like about him? Maybe that's why he got confession letter every week, she thought.  
A gunshot echoed and they watched the boys run. Usually you would cheer and clap, but it was far too humid and they were all dehydrated as if they were in a desert. Arya gave out one “whoo” before falling silent. It hurt her throat, and felt like she was choking on rough sand.   
When the boys all made it past the finish line, the results flashed on the scoreboard.   
“Ha! Taehyung is first!” Vicky hit Victoria. “You owe us all bubble tea!”  
Victoria groaned and put her head in her hands. Then she lifted her head again with sudden realisation.  
“Oh, it’s Jungkook’s basketball game next!” She exclaimed. She hurriedly packed her bag. “Come on, lets go!”  
“Yoongi-hyung is playing too.” Namjoon added.   
“Ohh, lets go watch!” Arya said. She shoved her belongings into her satchel. “This’ll be good!”

☆

“Good job Tae!” Jimin bowed at him with a cheeky smile as he approached him.  
“Thanks, Chim.” Taehyung laughed. “What placing did you get?”  
“Fourth.” He replied. “Not surprising.”  
“Oh, poor you. Don’t worry, I’ll win gold at the next one for you.”  
Jimin’s face flushed. He looked around and then punched Taehyung on the shoulder really hard so he almost fell over.   
“You can't say that!” He exclaimed.   
“Why not?”  
“It’s what you say to your girlfriend.”   
“Huh- Oh. Ohh.” Taehyung nodded slowly, finally understanding. His grin formed into a scowl.   
“Like Arya.” Jimin quickly added. He was rewarded with a glare from Taehyung. Which was quite rather rare, but he wasn’t worried. “So when are you gonna ask her out?”  
“Why do people always ask that?” He frowned and looked up at Arya. She was walking down the stands with the others like an angel walking down the steps of heaven. “It’s not the right time yet.”  
“Whatever, Tae. I don’t want to push you.”  
“Thanks, I appreciate that.”  
“But you still have to ask her out one day.” Jimin pointed at him. “You can’t drop out of it! Promise me.”  
“I promise, Chim.” Taehyung rolled his eyes and sighed.   
“You better do it before I die.”  
“I will.”  
Taehyung noticed something was a little off with Jimin. But he had always been like that ever since that incident in primary school. Whenever he joked about death, there was a hint of seriousness in them. But Jimin always insisted it was just a joke, so Taehyung pushed it off.   
“Lets go to the basketball game!” Vicky ran towards them. “Yoongs is playing!”   
“Right now? I’ll race you there then!” Jimin said. The two sprinted to the gym like two hyperactive puppies.   
“It’s too hot to run…” Victoria heaved herself after them with Namjoon at her side, reading a textbook. It was a habit for her to make sure he didn’t trip over or bump into anything ever since he smashed his front two teeth out in sixth grade.   
“Tae-Tae, lets go.” Arya was trying to push him. Taehyung was still standing there and hadn’t moved an inch at all.   
“Noo.” He joked and leaned his body weight on her. She shrieked and tried to hold him up.   
“Get off, you’re too heavy!”   
Taehyung giggled, but got off her.   
“Come on, lets go!” He said.  
Time is so cruel, he thought as he walked alongside her, resisting the urge to hold her hand. He clenched his fists. 

☆

Jungkook never felt more nervous in his entire life. He was repeatedly rubbing his hands together to gain some warmth. The air con in the gym was slightly too cold, and it gave him the goosebumps.   
He spotted Victoria and her friends entering the gym. She looked dead (as usual), but lit up and waved when she saw him. He waved back apprehensively. Then he went back to observe Yoongi stretching.   
Yoongi had piercing and beady eyes, but they contained a sort of softness, like a Cumulonimbus cloud. Dark but fluffy and heavenly. He also had naturally long eyelashes, which was feminine compared to his large and veiny hands.  
Jungkook felt someone bump into his shoulder. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.   
“Still staring at Min Yoongi?” Yugyeom asked.   
“Still staring at Kunpimook Bhuwakul , otherwise known as Bambam?” Jungkook asked back. His friend smirked.   
“Of course. What about you?”  
“Of course.”   
Yugyeom held out his hand, and Jungkook slapped it as hard as he could. Yugyeom shook his red hand as it throbbed in pain.  
Jungkook had immediately become friends with Kim Yugyeom after he heard him talking about how nice a boy’s ass could be and how nice Bambam’s (the sports captain) ass was.   
Jungkook had told Victoria in excitement that she didn’t need to worry because he had met Yugyeom who was the exact same as him since they both obsessed over a guy. Victoria’s response had been: “what the fuck is wrong with you”.   
But he knew she was glad.  
“You’re so lucky man. You have Yoongi and Bambam on your team.” Yugyeom complained.   
“I don’t look at Bambam though.” Jungkook replied.  
“You better not. Don’t be a thirsty hoe.”  
“You should tell that to yourself.” He snickered.   
“You son of a bitch.” Yugyeom hit him lightly on the back of the head.  
“Jungkook.” Yoongi called to him impatiently. “Hurry up. The game is nearly starting.”   
“Good luck.” Jungkook said to Yugyeom before running to Yoongi.   
“Everyone. Come together.” He ordered. The team huddled together, all a little bit glad because it was cold. “Isaac, I want you as centre. Bambam, you’re power forward. Jungkook.”  
He smiled at Yoongi, who looked at him without any emotion. Not that he minded. At least he was looking at him.  
“Are you good with dribbling?” He asked.   
“I’m the best.” Jungkook stood a little bit straighter.   
“You’re shooting guard then.”   
“Ok, hyung!”   
Yoongi gave him an odd look, but didn’t seem uncomfortable with it and didn’t question it. Bambam wolf-whistled and winked as he made an inappropriate gesture.  
“Bambam, if you piss me off one more time you’ll be sitting on the bench for the entire game.” He growled.  
“You can’t do that, I’m the sports captain.” Bambam whined.   
“Watch me, fucker.”   
Jungkook laughed out loud and everyone gave him startled glances.   
“Jungkook. Don’t laugh.” Yoongi snapped.   
“Ok, hyung!” He said jovially.   
Yoongi looked discouraged and decided to ignore Jungkook. He was regretting that he chose to have the first year in his team. He finished giving positions to the rest of the team while Jungkook swung back and forth on his feet while humming a tune.   
“Good luck team. Just do your best and strive to win.” Yoongi said after he finished.   
“Yes, captain!” The team cheered together, except for one person.  
“Ok, hyung!”  
“Oh for fuck’s sake.” He muttered under his breath. “Get into your positions.” He said out loud.   
Jungkook jogged to the 3-pointer line. If he had to be completely honest, he had no idea how basketball worked. All he knew was that he had to get the ball onto his team’s side and shoot. Simple enough, he thought. What wasn’t simple was trying to impress Yoongi. But Jungkook was pretty sure his hyung would be impressed.   
He heard a whistle from the other side of the court.  
“Good luck, lover boy!” Yugyeom yelled.   
“You too, fuck boy!” Jungkook yelled back. He was gifted a death glare from Yoongi. Nothing unusual.   
The referee asked Yoongi and the other team captain to choose a side of a coin. Yoongi chose tails, and the other captain chose heads. The referee flipped the coin high into the air and caught it swiftly.  
Tails.   
That’s my hyung, Jungkook thought happily to himself.   
Jungkook didn’t realise how could he was at basketball. He had fast reflexes, which made it easy for him to steal the ball and keep it away from his opponents. He was also very tall and sturdy, making it effortless for him to shoot a goal, one after the other.  
He didn’t keep track on how many he shoot. But Jungkook made sure that his team mates could shoot too, especially Yoongi. For his short height, he had remarkable accuracy and the majority of his throws would make it over the taller opponents and into the hoop.  
That’s my hyung, Jungkook thought happily to himself.   
“Wow… You’re actually pretty good.” Yugyeom said during half-time as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead with a towel.   
“Thanks! Do you think hyung would be impressed?” Jungkook asked.  
“Are you kidding? You’ve scored 26 points alone!” He exclaimed. “If Yoongi isn’t impressed, then it’s time for you to get a new man.”  
“What, someone like Bambam?”   
“What’s wrong with Bambam?”  
“Nothing~!” Jungkook said in a teasing voice and ran away from the vengeful Yugyeom.   
When they were going back to their positions, Yoongi gave Jungkook two thumbs up before the game started. He smiled back, and he swore Yoongi returned an affectionate grin.   
The second half of the game was far more difficult. Their tallest team mate sprained an ankle, and they lost their good defence. Jungkook was switched to centre, and it was harder to catch the rebounds.   
But it was enough to score them the win. And it was enough for Jungkook to get ‘Most Valuable Player’. He humbly lifted up his MVP medal and waited in anticipation for his compliments.   
“Good job, Jungkookie!” Yoongi held his hand up. He had such a bright and radiant smile, it blinded him. Jungkook high fived him.   
“You too, hyung!” He giggled. “You were so cool!”  
Yoongi just grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Jungkook passed him a water bottle.  
“You must be thirsty.” He said and resisted making a dirty joke.  
“Thanks.” He took it. He tilted his head up and squeezed the bottle.   
Jungkook looked away, a little flustered by the sight and shook his head to get the vulgar images out of his mind. Nope, not right now, Jeon Jungkook.   
Only then did it dawn on him that Yoongi had called him ‘Jungkookie’.


End file.
